


A Christmas wish come true

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fertility Issues, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Shane and Merle, happy tears, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Shane and Merle have been trying to have a baby, but on one snowy Christmas Eve Merle has a surprise for his husband.





	A Christmas wish come true

Merle stared out the living room window watching the snow fall in fat fluffy flakes from the sky. 

With a cup of hot chocolate in hand he thought back on the year that was. He and Shane had been married for three years and in those three years the two wanted to start a family.

After two failed IVF treatments the couple had almost given up on their dream of ever having a baby until a phone call from the doctor gave them an option they'd never tried before.

Embryo adoption.

Doing their research and weighing the pros and cons Merle and Shane started the long process. 

Six months and a few doctor's appointments later Merle sat on the edge of the bathtub crying tears of joy at the positive pregnancy test in his hands. 

Calling for his husband Merle picked up a present from under the tree. Gesturing at the sofa the two sat down.

"I know I'm supposed ta wait till tomorrow but I wanted ta tell you now" said Merle handing him the box.

Puzzled Shane opened the box revealing a positive pregnancy test nestled inside.

Feeling the prickle of tears Shane grinned "are you?"

Merle nodded he too fighting back tears.

Taking him into his arms Shane caressed Merle's still flat abdomen. Hands intertwined as they kissed.


End file.
